Analyse and Seth Imprint Story
by LovesToWrite153
Summary: This is an OC story involving Seth and the wolf packs. It is about how Seth finds a lost little girl and imprints. I had fun writing it I hope you have fun reading it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Seth

I phase back into my human form shortly after my patrol. Soon after I do I see a little girl crying at the edge of the woods. She looks to be about 3 or 4; I slowly walk up to her. She sees me and looks at me with her sad light blue eyes and I instantly fall to my knees feeling as though I want to be with this little girl forever knowing I will protect her for as long as she will have me. I can see her tears slow down as she sees me and she reaches her arms out to me with a bunny in her hands. I take her into my arms right away.

"Hello little one why are you crying?"

All I hear is Jake, Quil, Embry, Leah and Sam in my head asking me what happened and what's going on that they smell human blood and I tell them about this little girl and that she is all cut up

Bring her to Emily's she can help her' is the last thing I hear.

I stand with this little girl in my arms she is freezing cold so I hold her close to my warm body. I can feel her cuddle up into my arms.

"Me Analyse Larson my mommy forgot me she went bye bye"

This is the last thing she says before she falls asleep in my arms. I race to Emily's so that she can help Analyse. I'm scared and I don't know why. I run up the steps of Sam and Emily's place and burst though the door.

"Emily?! Sorry about your door I'll fix that later but I need your help please come!"

I lay Analyse on the couch as Emily walks out of the kitchen ignoring the door and she walks straight to me and asks me to move. While she looks at Analyses' cuts and wounds I fix her door as Sam comes in the back.

"So you broke my door?" He says.

"Yea on accident. Analyse needed help Emily is helping her now."

"You imprinted didn't you"

"I have no idea Sam I think so as soon as I saw her I fell to my knees and she didn't cry as much. She held up her arms so that I would hold her and when I did our bodies felt like they were made for each other. I feel like very protective over her if any tries to put her in harm's way I will hurt them in return."

"Then yes you have imprinted on her."

I stand there in shock not knowing what to think about all of this. I hear Analyse in the other room with Emily and I turn to look at the door before I turn and look at Sam.

"What should I do? She is practically an orphan now and if she gets taken away I will lose it."

Sam looks towards the door as Emily walks though smiling holding Analyse. Emily smiles and looks down at Analyse then up at Sam. It's almost as if he can read her mind as he smiles along with her and rubs Analyse face before she turns and reaches for me.

"We will keep her and adopt her." Sam says as I take Analyse into my arms.

I smile at smile then I look down at Analyse as she taps my cheek.

"Yes, little one?"

"What's your names?"

I smile as I reply "My name is Seth"

As she smiles up at me she curls up into my arms.

"You my Sethy and me your Princess"

After she says this I look up to see I'm alone. I look around and I notice Analyse has fallen asleep in my arms. Next thing I know the pack burst through the doors yelling I turn my head and growl at them before I turn to show them Analyse.

"Dude. Who is that?" Quil says and points to Analyse.

"Well..This is the little girl I found in the woods. She is about 3 or 4; her name is Analyse and well…"

"Holy shit dude you imprinted on a toddler" Embry says.

I twist and hit Embry in the arm before I see Emily come into the room holding her arms out to take Analyse and lay her to bed guessing Sam went ahead and started to make a room for her. When I hand Analyse to Emily I see her frown from not being in my arms and I whimper a little not loud enough for everyone to hear though. I turn back to everyone with a straight face.

"Ok, so I've imprinted on her…"

They all just stare at me with surprised faces then Leah comes up and hugs me before putting me into a head lock.

"Aawwh. My little bro imprinted." She says.

I flip her over my shoulder as Bradly catches her. (Leahs imprint) She smiles and kisses him lightly. I pretend to gag and she hits me up the back of the head. I turn and look at Jake who is slowly trying to get away before I pull him back.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Well you see Nessie is probably awake and she gets very fussy if I'm not there shortly after she wakes so I figured I would stop by to see my imprint and see what the news is at the Cullens while I'm there." Jake says.

"Oh, I see. Emily's making a feast tonight for taste testing. For the bon-fire with the whole tribe there. So I figure I'll see you tonight?"

"Hell yea I'll be here for that. I really need to go though" He says as he twists so that he is no longer in my grasp.

"Hey tell everyone the news and that I say hi ok?"

"You got it Seth." He says as he goes out the door.

{AN: Hope you liked at also this story will be told from more POV than just Seth and Analyse.}


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Hell yea I'll be here for that. I really need to go though" He says as he twists so that he is no longer in my grasp._

_"__Hey tell everyone the news and that I say hi ok?"_

_"__You got it Seth." He says as he goes out the door._

Jake

When I get outside I phase so that I can make it to the Cullens quicker. As I run up the steps I see Rose at the top of the steps.

"Where have you been dog? Nessie has been screaming for you since she woke!"

"I'm sorry some things happened back at the reservation."

I say this and quickly walk past her and into the house running up to the living room poking my head around to were Nessie can see me. I see her smile and stand up and run towards me as I step into the door way. Everyone else looks at me with an angry twitch in their eye. I walk in and pick up Nessie and spin her. She may only be 5 months old but she looks to be about 4 years old. I smile wider as I hear her laugh as I spin her. When I stop I realize I'm surrounded by everyone and that Nessie is no longer in my arms and I growl. Emmett pins me against the wall as I growl.

"Where in the hell have you been you have put Nessie is so much pain?!" Emmett yells at me.

"Seth found a toddler at the edge of the woods all scraped up and he imprinted on her I just went to check on her and make sure he was dealing ok with finally imprinting. I tried to leave but he pulled me back. Oh yea by the way he says hi everybody."

They all nod in return then I see Nessie jump on Emmett's' back and she shows him something. When she is done she smiles and jumps into my arms as Emmett walks away.

"My Jakey! You no yells at him." As Nessie says this she points to Emmett and he sticks his tongue out back at her.

I smile down at Nessie as I cradle her in my arms. I walk past everyone and Carlisle comes up to me next and sits next to me.

"This child Seth found. He imprinted on her?"

"Yes he did"

As I say this Nessie places her hand on my face showing me that's she wants down so she can go eat. I place her down and turn to Carlisle as he starts to talk to me again.

"Does she have any family?" Sam asks.

"I do not know I didn't stay to talk much plus when I left she was already asleep, but she was pretty scraped up."

"I need you to check with Sam and see if I can see the child. What is her name?"

"I will ask and see. Her name is Analyse Sam and Emily are adopting her."

"Really? Have they even considered she could be a hybrid of some kind? I mean being stranded alone in the woods all cut up could mean anything?"

"We would have smelt it trust me."As I say this I get a smart ass look from Rose as she walks in.

"So what another mutt found an imprint woohoo. Should we throw a party?" Rose says being her smart ass self towards me.

"No. I need to talk to Edward and Bella though where are they?" As I ask this I turn towards Carlisle.

"I believe they are in the kitchen" He says.

I stand and as I walk past Rose I growl slightly then I head into the kitchen. I walk in and see Edward leaning against the counter and Bella next to him talking quietly.

"Yes Jacob? You have a question."Edward says trying not to read his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Analyse

I wake in my new room I stand and rub my eyes holding my bunny close. I walk towards the door and open it slowly smelling food cooking. I tip toe into the kitchen and see my new mommy walking around. I move into the door way and wait until she sees me. But before I know it my new daddy comes walking up behind me kissing my cheek and picking me up. I smile wide and hug him tightly.

"Hello daddy."

He smiles as I call him daddy.

"Hello, Sweetie. How did you sleep?"

He walks into the kitchen lightly kissing mommy before he leans against the counter talking to me.

"I slept goods daddy and yous?"

"I slept good sweetie."

I twist and watch mommy walk around the kitchen cooking.

"Mommy, why is you cooking so much?"

"Well there is a party tonight and I'm cooking all the food for it."

"Oh. Can me help you?" I ask this before I quickly look at daddy.

"Will my sethy be there?!"

Daddy laughs loud at my fast reaction and nods his head yes. I clap my hands as he sits me on the counter to help mommy. He soon get a worried look on his face and starts to whisper something to mommy before he turns to me as I stir a bowl.

"Sweetie. There is a doctor this going to come and look at you ok? Please don't be scared ok sweetie."

"Okay daddy, but will you or mommy stay withs me?"

I look at them both quickly then I hear a knock at the front door and I see Sethy come in the back. I watch daddy go get the door as Sethy comes over and puts one of his arms around me protectively.

"Hi Sethy!" I hugs him tightly before I see the doctor and tense up.

"Princess. This is he is going to look at you ok? Maybe we should move to the living room so Emily can cook."

Sethy picks me up and walks to the living room as daddy and follow him. He sits me on the couch and walks away before sitting the closest chair.

"Hello there little one. I'm . I just simply want to look at your cuts ok?"

I nod as he looks at my arms and legs. He turns and looks at daddy.

"Does she have any other cuts or marks on her?"

"She does have a scar on her stomach. Sweetie show the nice Doctor your scar."

I slightly lift up my shirt to wear the scar that goes half way across my stomach shows. The doctor slowly traces the scar and then looks at me and smiles.

"Well you are in perfect condition."

I put my shirt down then I turn to daddy then sethy and I smile as the doctor stands I grab his hand to that he looks at me.

"What gaves me this scar?"

The doctor looks at daddy with this weird look and my daddy shook his head no then he looked back at me.

"I don't know for a fact sweetie but I know nothing will hurt you now, because you have a wonderful protective family."

"And a wonderful protective sethy" I smile

"Can I go help mommy finish the food nows?"

I see daddy nod and I jump off the couch grabbing sethys hand and I run to the kitchen.


End file.
